


Aftermath Of a Deal

by GhostAdrift



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostAdrift/pseuds/GhostAdrift
Summary: Max had always been a cynical little shit, but he really did enjoy camp. (Takes place after City Survival)





	Aftermath Of a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first CC fanfic, so feel free to give criticism or advice! :D

The words that Gwen had said cut through Max like a knife, more damage than any city mugger could do. He felt them deep into his being, the one safe space where he had friends and people who cared is now gone. His stomach lurched for a second before he took off down the sidewalk as fast as his legs could take him. He found himself among the tall buildings, lost like a stray animal, the calls of his friends, David, and the other campers faded into the city scape’s white noise. He finally found a secluded alleyway that was empty and he dropped to his knees, moving back against the grease-stained brick building behind him. His body wracked with harsh sobs and wheezing as he pulled the hood over his head, cutting out any contact with the outside world. It was gone. The camp he came to love was gone forever, sold, to a greedy corporation for land or whatever they were using it for. All the memories he had made, every good and bad thing he had done, gone. They didn’t care, memories didn’t put money into their pockets. He couldn’t see his friends, and worse. He’d go back home, to his uncaring, uninterested, neglectful parents. After what seemed like an eternity of crying, his green eyes now puffy and reddened, finally dried. He let out a few deep choking breaths and began to hum softly, before going into a full on song, quietly and barely audible to anyone in the vicinity, his voice breaking every so often.

 

“There's a place I know that’s tucked away.. A place where you and I can stay.. ” His voice hushed but sweet and almost angelic.

He heard a familiar voice, one he had grown to like along with the camp, despite giving him so much grief.

 

“Max..I had no idea you.. ” David’s soft yet chipper voice pierced into his ear, a hand gingerly touching his shoulder. Max looked up, his eyes filling back up with tears, he saw everyone else was not with him, he had come alone. Max undid his hood and jumped into David’s arms, his small body shaking as he sobbed into David’s shoulders.

 

“There there Max, its okay .. ” David lifted Max’s chin and gave him a genuine, almost parental look of comfort.

“I..I” Max’s voice gave out into another round of sobs until he was short of breathing and finally stopped.

“I know I give you a lot of shit David but you are one of the only adults I like.. Camp Campbell is my safe haven and.. I don’t wanna lose either of you..” He rested his head on David’s shoulder, breath short and rapid, his cheeks wet with fresh tears. After a few minutes Max’s tears and breathing had regulated and David put him down onto the dirty ground once again. Max made his way out of the alley and into the bright artificial lights of the skyscrapers nearby. He steadied himself and walked alongside David back to the park, where his friends and the other campers stood, still stunned and their features all brightened upon seeing Max and David return. Neil and Nikki ran up to them, pulling Max into a bear hug, and for a second, a few tears ran down all three of their faces.

 

David took a deep breath and stood in front of the whole group of kids.

“Now campers, after this, realization of our situation, we have no choice but to return to camp and gather your belongings and I will be phoning all of your parents,”

Max winced at the word “Parents” before returning his attention to his friends.

Davids voice for once in his career sounded downtrodden and melancholy.

“Everyone take your seats on the bus, quartermaster take us back to camp,”

After piling themselves into the bus, a heavy silence fell over all of the campers, no one daring to speak, wondering what they are going to do after this, even Gwen and David, both silent as the bus made its way back to Camp Campbell. Wondering what the future holds.


End file.
